


Horrors Await Over The Broad.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Robert MacCready [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Love, Maccready - Freeform, Sexual, making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Horrors Await Over The Broad.

_Robert awoke from his sleep, eyes burning with tears, he'd dreamed again of how his parents died, why? Robert sat in the tiny bedroom he walked to the window_ _and opened it inhaling the fresh air outside the room, he looked out over the small farm that they'd been staying in he heard someone knock on the door, he walked over to it and opened it seeing Taylor standing at the entrance, she said. "I wanted to say good morning." Robert gestured her inside the room, and said. "Well you're the pleasant surprise." Taylor walked up to him and kissed his lips, she felt the soft moist skin of them pressing against her own, she liked kissing in a deeper way than Robert. Taylor rubbed Robert's head, and she saw his eyes with tears, she asked. "What's wrong babe." Robert wiped his eyes and said. "I had another dream of my parents, how they died." Taylor embraced Robert and kissed his neck, he placed his hands on her hips and said. "We're alone now, wanna do something?" Taylor kissed him and replied. "No I have to finish somethings around here but I'll be free tonight." Robert smiled and said. "Night's are better anyways." Taylor kissed him and left the room, Robert sat looking out the window wondering what was happening between him and his best friend, he couldn't ruin this with lust because he was constantly horny, he needed respect for the poor girl. Robert saw a girl that appeared to be around his age, she looked at him from the little field she was standing in front of the house, Robert looked closely at her from where he was standing, he saw she had gorgeous blue eyes and luscious red hair, he heard a man call her name saying. "Lucielle, come into the house please!" Lucy ran from the field she stared back at Robert he felt his heart race as she looked at him, and he could have sworn she winked at him. Robert ran outside into the garden acting like he was doing something, he saw Lucy again she approached him, and grabbed his hand tightly making him say. "Ouch, that kind of hurts Lucy." Lucy's face reddened and she replied. "How do you know my name?" Robert chuckled and said. "I heard your dad calling you Lucielle so I called you Lucy." Lucy's hand loosened around his wrist, she rubbed the hairs with her thumb, Robert suddenly grabbed her into an embrace making her laugh, Lucy placed her hands on his chest trying to push away from him, she met eye contact and they leaned closer together as if to kiss and Lucy pushed him away running towards the house laughing. Robert felt lonely even though Taylor liked him but he felt as if Lucy was someone he would be in a better relationship with. Robert ran up to Zachery as he fixed some boards on the carriage Robert asked. "Uh Mister Lockit, can I travel around those few buildings down the block?" Zachery flicked his wrist as if saying, get lost. Robert grabbed his rifle and ran towards the small buildings. Robert came into a small building that had collapsed in onto it self, he pushed some shelves over to get to an old safe in the corner, he pulled out his bobby pins and a screwdriver and picked the lock to find a safe full of assorted goods. Condoms, ammo, and old world cash, he took all the things and placed them in his backpack, he caught his arm on a shattered piece of glass, tearing the leather arm of his jacket half off, Robert exclaimed. "Gosh fucking damnit, I just fucking got this!" Robert started kicking the glasses on the floor, until they were all smashed to bits, he walked into the next building it said over the desk. "We are in need of some sharpshooters, anyone willing to earn a shit load of caps go down to Quincy and ask for Tyler Unions." Robert smiled and grabbed the map on the table and ran down the road never to return to the small farm again._

 

_Days had passed over Robert, the pain in his hips and legs were excruciating, he sat down on the road yelling. Robert rubbed a spot on his stomach where he'd been grazed by a bullet shot, it wasn't a bad wound but a very painful one, Robert rubbed his wound and said. "Pain is okay, you deserve this Robert, you deserve this." Robert had been traveling from the Capital Waistland to here, the Commonwealth. Robert sprawled out on the road he looked at the papers he had in his bag keeping track of how many days he was on the road, he counted one hundred and seventy six days, he was sure Taylor had a new boyfriend by now and that Zachery was planning on choking him whence he saw him again, Robert didn't miss anyone, besides Lucy. Robert sat there constantly saying ouch and he said to himself. "I don't even know her, yet I miss her more than the girl I think I had a relationship with." Robert stood up, he saw the signs for Quincy, it was a few minutes away, Robert swallowed his pride and headed towards the massive gates hoping he'd find something relating to, 'Tyler Unions.' Robert opened the gates and got struck in the head by a pool cue, he fell over and yelled. "No don't hurt me, I'm in for Tyler Unions!" The tall men eyed Robert lying on the ground rubbing the bloody spot on his forehead, the man with the cue said. "What's your name maggot?" Robert said. "Robert, Robert Joseph MacCready." The man stood and said. "I'm Tyler, and this is Ken, this place is Quincy and we are the Gunners." Tyler offered his hand to Robert, he took it and stood on his feet, they walked to the large church in the center of the town, Tyler looked back at Robert who was limping, he asked. "Why the hell are you walking stupid?" Robert held his belly where he was shot, and said. "I thought at first it was just a graze wound but now it seems like it's an actual mid shot." Tyler turned around and approached Robert, he looked at his wound and touched it making Robert yell, Tyler said. "You wanna survive two days on the job you need to grow some balls boy, how old are you anyway?" Robert leaned over and said. "Almost seventeen." Tyler opened the doors to the church and Robert saw a short woman sitting on the pew in center of the room, he heard her say. "Leader of the East Side of the Gunners, Lisa Jaden, who's this maggot?" Tyler grabbed Robert's arm pulling him in front of Lisa, he held his belly again as he began developing a stomachache along with the pain of the gunshot, he said. "I'm, I'm Robert Joseph MacCready, I work with sniper rifles and you said you needed sharpshooters." Lisa stood in front of Robert and offered her hand and said. "Welcome to the Gunners MacCready." Robert smiled and then collapsed Lisa said. "Get this boy to the doctors, I'll talk with him when he's healthy again." Lisa watched them as they carried the limp bleeding boy away she said to herself. "Just you wait, I'll rebuild him into something else." Lisa walked back to the pew and sat smoking her cigarette waiting for what the next few days would hold within._


End file.
